Life in Serenity
by toyirkfm
Summary: It is a story when Mago Calintz met Hugo Agreian for the first time. The story could be boring as there is no extreme event. Since Hugo is 3 years older than Mago, he was depicted older than Hugo for sure. Well, please enjoy!


Okay. English is not my first language. So you may find bunch of grammar errors, but please ignore them. I am playing Magna Carta recently. As far as I've been played,

I liked Calintz and Agreian. So my story will mainly focus on these two characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still remember the day…

I even remember the weather of the day.

The weather was warm and the sky was clear so that there was no trace of clouds.

Also, while I was walking on the paved way without any single tree, I had to gather my brows to diminish the amount of sunshine that penetrated my eyes.

However, as long as I entered the forest, the trees made shadow over my face so that I stopped gathering my brows. Then, as usual, I was planning to begin my sword training.

And then…

There was the sound of someone's footstep.

My master used to tell me that a lot of things could be identified from the sound of person's footstep. He told me that the sound of person's footstep helps to identify his/her level of sword skill, his/her weight and height, and even his/her current body condition.

So I was trying to identify the owner of the footstep. Due to my inexperience of sword training, I could not identify many things except the sexuality and body condition of the owner of the footstep. Since the sound of person's footstep was heavier for woman, the owner of the footstep was definitely man. Yet, his footstep sound was too light to be an adult man. So he was supposed to be an adolescent (or could be a child like me). Lastly, since his left foot and right foot were continuously moving one after the other in regular rhythm, he was supposed to be not injured or damaged.

Yet, most of adults in my village were exclusive to outsiders. So they warned me not to drop off my guard whenever I meet outsiders. Therefore, I was drawing my sword from my waist. As the sound of footstep was getting closer to me, I was more frightened with tension.

Finally, when the sound of the footstep was just two or three steps away from the point where I was standing, I shouted.

"Who are you? Why are you visiting this village, I mean, Fuget?"

"You are asking stupid questions. But I will answer them, anyway. First, my name is Hugo. And second, I am not visiting Fuget. I've been living in Fuget for several years. Now, I will ask same question that you've asked me. Who are you?"

"M, My name is Mago."

I should admit that I've been even more freaked out than before when I realized that the person in front of me was actually not an outsider. Actually, if what he said to me was true, he lived in this village longer than I did. So my voice was shaking when I was telling him my name.

"Mago? You have such a good name. It means Great in Irish. Isn't it?"

And just right after praising my name, he completely showed up himself. The first thing that attracted my attention was his silvery hair that was reflected by sunshine. If there was more amount of sunshine, I would not be able to see his hair directly. But thanks to trees, they were blocking most of sunshine so I was able to see his hair without any damage to my eyes. The thickness of hair was thin like silver thread.

Then, the next thing attracted my attention was his eyes. His eye color was gray. Yet, unlike usual gray color that is turbid and cloudy, his eye was transparent and bright like clear lake. So in some directions, it was seen as rather blue than gray. So I was unconsciously staring at his eyes for long time.

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?"

"N, No. There is nothing wrong with your eyes. I mean, your eyes are bright and pretty like clear lake. Although the color is gray, it does not feel like turbid and cloudy. Maybe it is because your eyes reflect your brightness of mind and spirit. So I was drawn to it. I will apologize if my glancing at you made you to feel uneasiness or discomfort."

After I finished my line of wording, I once more looked at his face. Of course, his face color was darker than his hair color. Yet, it was considered as white for man. Then, just right after I dropped my eyes on his lips, he opened his mouth.

"Well, I think you are pretty mature for your age. I mean, your choice of words. Although what you told me sounds like a cliché used to hook up for woman, well…at least I like it."

"I, I am sorry if my action and word touched your nerve."

"No, not at all. I already told you that I liked what you told me. I never heard such a nice praise about my eyes until I met you. Maybe you knew the meaning of my name and used it to describe my eyes. Didn't you?"

When Hugo questioned me back, I just blinked my eyes because I did not know the meaning of his name. Base on my reaction, he noticed that I did not know the meaning of his name. So he clicked his tongue for a while.

"Tsk, tsk. Maybe I overestimated your knowledge. Well, not a big deal for me, anyway. Hugo, my name, means bright in mind and spirit in Latin. By the way, let's stop talking about this issue. Well, I don't mind to think of good and astonishing praise about your eyes or your appearances, but that's not what you want, right?

I guess you came here for sword training, right? I mean, you've been holding sword since I met you. Then, I think I can be a good partner for your sword training as I use same sword style and similar to-at least compare to adults in Fuget, my height is closer to your height, isn't it?-your height. But before starting the sword training, why don't we have a light match so that I can estimate your level of sword skill?"

Just right after I nodded to accept his suggestion, he already drew out his sword and was attacking me. Of course, I could not do much thing. So the match ended less than a few minutes. So I shouted.

"One more!"

But regardless of how many times I've tried, I kept losing. He was strong. So when I was finally breathing hard with tiredness and chagrin, he gave his right hand to me and said,

"I think you can become a great swordsman in the future. You never retreated during the match. Also, your eyes never showed fear toward your opponent. Lastly, you never gave up until you could not move anymore. You have such a good fighting spirit unlike your appearance. I mean, you are..."

"Hah, hah…next time, I will defeat you for sure!"

"Well, we will see. By the way, I think it is time to go back to village. Despite of the fact that the winter is over, the Sun still wanes early in these days. So we should be hurry. Please grab my right hand and stand up so that we can leave."

So I grabbed his hand and stood up. Definitely, his hand was bigger than mine, but it was warm. So it gave me comfort. But there was no strength left for me to walk by myself.

Therefore, I staggered to my feet. And that was all I could. Without any exaggeration, I could not move any single step after that.

"A, Are you okay? Well, okay. I will carry you on my back."

"N, No. I can walk by myself."

"Just lean your body on my back and relax, okay?"

"It's okay! So please don't!"

Regardless of how much I refused his suggestion, Hugo carried me on his back. Since it happened, I gave up and leant my body on his back and relaxed.

"…Wider than what I thought…"

"Huh?"

"Your back…It seemed kind of narrow at a glance, but it is actually pretty wide. Also, it is comfortable and warm. Maybe you are a type of person who is trustworthy, dependable, and…"

Then, all of sudden, I closed my mouth. Although I was very sleepy, I could finish my line of wording if I wanted. Maybe it was due to my shyness to reveal my feeling to the person who I met for the first time. However, Hugo was not asking me the last word. He just sang a lullaby to make me to sleep easily. Although I did not understand the meaning, its soft and kind rhythm made me relaxed.

Due to his thoughtful action and his kindness, I finally revealed the last word that I was planning to say.

"…so kind…so I like you, Hugo…"

Just right after that, I fell into sleep.


End file.
